User talk:Zicoihno
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Boa Hancock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brandon Rhea (Talk) 19:25, September 24, 2010 Kaze Kaze no Mi The law of Devil Fruits state that no Devil fruits of the same name and ability can coexist. This website already has a Kaze Kaze no Mi which means until you aquire the permission of the person who made it you cannot use it. In addition. Devil Fruit rules state that Water and Air Devil fruits are more likely to be overly godmodded your discription of it was no exception. Please take a look at THE Kaze Kaze no Mi page before choosing this Devil fruits as about a hundred other people have. No offense bu that's not very original. MrPlasmaCosmos 18:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I will remove then no problem.Zicoihno 00:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) reasonable It is reasonable. He originaly swallowed the Shatter Shatter fruit. A Paramecia fruit that allowed him to hurl people or ojects to any time and location. by doing this he was able to effortless walk the earth for it's beginning to it's end. If he were to die he would send himself back in time to meet a younger version of himself to relay all the information he had learned, then have the younger version kill the older version and take it's place in the time stream. This scheme stopped him from aging because he kills his older self and lets his youngerself continue where the older one left off. Even after his Devil Fruit was excersiced from his body after effects from his limitless knowledge of the earth in every era causes him to age less rapidly, this could be a form of Life Return Besides you can't neccesarily tell me that living an enternity isn't impossible in One Piece... Brook will live on possibly forever, it's possible Kuma will too. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) if you say so, as long as he is not unbeatable I really dont careZicoihno 19:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) gone The fruit itself no longer exists it was excercised from his body by Train D. Oversoul's reincarnation... besides all it did was transport things it didn't damage them. MrPlasmaCosmos 19:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ps to continue a conversation usually you leave a message on the other persons page so they know their being talked to. thnx thank you for your criticism and consideration. I"m glad you voiced your opinion especially to a Bureaucrat well done. I'm also glad to hear that you've headed my warning abouth the Kaze Kaze no mi, I recently did a large clean up of Devil fruit erasing god knows 65% of them and you'd be surprised how many water/air ones there were... MrPlasmaCosmos 20:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) rank i suppose Well there are different users i suppose. You have unconfirmed users Then you have regulare editors. Most people are here. Then you have Admins who watch over the site and keep it in check Then you have Head admins who keep the admins in check and finally bureaucrats who basically run the wiki, not really they just make sure everything runs well and they are technically the highest power save the ones who made them bureacrats. Most can get arrogant with their status, in my experience they seem threatening so it's nice to find someone not afraid to speak their mind to one. MrPlasmaCosmos 20:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) bureaucrat as I am I prefer to make sure everyone is happy rather use my status for anything. Ashii no erase his devil fruit IMMEDIATELY!!! that's a blatant knock off of Whitebeards Gura Gura no Mi. Look it up here.http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gura_Gura_no_Mi Bureaucrat MrPlasmaCosmos 01:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) is not happy. yes Actually two have been made so far, neither of them exists on the wiki at the moment though. Young Piece has an incomplete page, and Mine is found on the Sentinels page. Sorry, I make alot of fruits. I should put all of them up here, but that's alot of work. MrPlasmaCosmos 14:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC)